


Missing Scene from "The Trial" ficlet

by gemspegasus



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemspegasus/pseuds/gemspegasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conversation between Josiah and Ezra discussing Maude and Obediah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Scene from "The Trial" ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Missing Scene from "The Trial" ficlet  
> Author: gemspegasus  
> Characters: Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish  
> Rating: Gen  
> Summary: Conversation between Josiah and Ezra discussing Maude and Obediah.  
> Word Count: 352  
> Disclaimer: The Seven don't belong to me. I'm only saddling them up for a 'ride' or 7. I will return them to MGM, Mirisch, Trilogy and John Watson when we're done. Not mine. No copyright infringement intended. This was written for fun only. No profit made.
> 
> Quote: "You don't carry in your countenance a letter of recommendation." Charles Dickens
> 
> Play to the gallery - to show off. Sage Dragonfly - Wild West Sayings
> 
> http://sagedragonfly.com/sayings/wildwest_slang.htm#.UWGvLCAo5kQ

Josiah came into the saloon to ask Inez if he could still get a late supper. He had been trying to write a convincing closing argument for Obediah Jackson's trial all afternoon but to no avail.

It would be hard to sway the judge and jury after Obediah's confession. 

Inez gladly agreed to bring him supper as she was also making dinner for another late diner. She cast a worried glance over Josiah's shoulder.

Turning his head slightly, Josiah saw her looking at Ezra who sat at his regular poker table.

Josiah nodded at Inez before making his way over to Ezra's table.

Ezra was absently shuffling his favorite deck of cards through his hands as he pondered his mother's legal situation.

"Evening, Ezra." Josiah greeted as he pulled out the chair opposite Ezra's.

Ezra pocketed his deck as he returned the greeting.

"How's Maude?" Josiah continued.

"You know Mother, she is adamant about her innocence." Ezra answered. "Mr. Preston is equally inflexible about her release from jail. However there is a sliver of hope. With Mrs. Travis' aid, we may be able to reach a compromise. How is Mr. Jackson's father?"

Josiah's reply had Ezra plainly stating his opinion of the prosecuting attorney. "Mr. Lightfoot's countenance does not carry a letter of recommendation. Rather he seems to love to play to the gallery."

Ezra's response made Josiah chuckle lightly, "You've been reading Mr. Dickens novel again, eh?"

"What I am reading is besides the point. Mr. Sanchez, you are an eloquent preacher. What would a preacher think and say about Obediah Jackson's situation?" replied Ezra.

Ezra's words made Josiah blink. Ezra was right. He had been trying to defend Obediah as a lawyer would but he was a preacher and how would a preacher defend Obediah? 

A toothy smile broke out on Josiah's face as Inez set down a plate of food in front of him. He gave Ezra a happy, hardy slap on the back just as Ezra was about to take a bite out of his soft tacos.

"Thanks, Ezra," boomed Josiah as Ezra glared at him.

The End


End file.
